


Last word - Hannibal's judgement

by BoatChiffre



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, I wanted a Hannibal's judgement episode, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham is a Tease, fuck you NBC, no beta reading because we die like men, not my native language, so I made it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoatChiffre/pseuds/BoatChiffre
Summary: "It had been several long and distressing days since Hannibal had kneeled in front of Jack Crawford. He had abdicated, waived his most precious property for certainly the most precious person of his existence.Hannibal Lecter had waived his freedom for Will Graham."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Last word - Hannibal's judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my first fic and also the first time I write so much in English, hope you enjoy it !  
> Also, the French version of this story is available too on my profile.

It had been several long and distressing days since Hannibal had kneeled in front of Jack Crawford. He had abdicated, waived his most precious property for certainly the most precious person of his existence. 

Hannibal Lecter had waived his freedom for Will Graham. 

Even though he had a hard time believing it, he felt his act was wanted and that he was in full possession of his means but, however, this decision didn’t look like his at all. Could Will have managed to manipulate him that way ? Thinking about it, it is true that Hannibal had admitted having changed thanks to -or because of- him since that he had been facing this the night before his departure for Florence.

So finally, maybe Will had succeeded, he had caught the Chesapeake Ripper and.. in the most unexpected way existing. The other unexpected thing was how Hannibal was worried, he was not scared by his judgement’s verdict, he already had anticipated the most faisible outcome. What he was scared about was having lost Will. After all, the profiler had been really clear, he didn’t want to see or to think about him. Hannibal had responded in the most insolent way possible and he only could imagine the anger his friend was feeling.

_______________

In his provisional prison cell, as well guarded as uncomfortable, Hannibal was receiving his lawyer. He was one of the best in Baltimore, Hannibal could afford it. 

“So the trial will take place next week ?”, the cannibal was relaxed but formal. 

“Tuesday”, the lawyer was going through his files, glancing at his client from time to time. “I imagine you already know how I will avoid the death penalty and for how long you are going to stay in jail ?”

“Absolutely, but you have all my confidence, same as this dear Alana”, Hannibal's face remained of marble but his eyes were smiling.

The lawyer raised his head with an intrigued look, “Doctor Bloom ? Tell me you are not expecting her to plead in your favor…? Besides, no one will do it and here is my whole challenge.” 

“Her professional curiosity is so strong that she would rather dissect me with her own hands than let me go on an electric chair. And then, stop me if I am wrong but Doctor Chilton must already have a book in preparation. It will sell better if the protagonist is still alive”, Now Hannibal had a real small smile that almost made his lawyer shudder.

The latter took a sullen look, the insight of the Doctor sent shivers down his spine, “You are completely right…” 

_______________

The trial’s day arrived slowly, even very slowly. Hannibal had been visited by many doctors and even approached by journalists. All this in an absolutely terrifying setting because he was under continuous police surveillance, to be honest he understood the mistrust he inspired and he liked it. Unfortunately for him, the only person he was hoping to see arrive didn’t show up. He was not surprised, but deep in his heart was lighting a little flame, when someone with a bad aftershave got too close, Hannibal hoped to spot a familiar face.

Will Graham did not come. 

_______________

One of Hannibal’s great worries was quickly confirmed, he was now sitting in front of a whole dismissive court, tied at his ankles and wrists, in a uniform cut from an uncomfortable fabric, of a bland color and shapeless.

Yes, for the first time since years, Hannibal was showing himself in front of an assembly without having had the right to dress properly. A simple shower had been allowed to him and the only thing he could ask for was to have his hair cut, it was sketchy and didn't really suit him but he hoped to be presentable.

Presentable? Certainly not for this assembly which wanted only his imprisonment for life, and certainly more. Had he been asked, Hannibal would have replied that he wished to please himself. He knew deep down he was lying to himself, but he ended up thinking that the event he wanted to be presentable for was not going to happen.

Will Graham will not come. 

_______________

Will... the profiler was free, for the first time since he had met the Doctor in this office. Prison hadn't mattered, he was physically restrained and Hannibal's shadow hung over him like a threat. For the first time in months he was -entirely- free, he had avenged all the atrocities he had suffered. And yet ? And yet Will Graham felt empty. 

Most nights, alone, in hisWolftrap’s house, which he could no longer bear, he thought back to his own words that night, Hannibal's face listening to them. He came to wonder if he had really meant them and if the cannibal's reaction was sincere. 

Yes, after a few days Will came to the conclusion that if Hannibal had given up what he himself had defined as his most cherished possession, his freedom, it was because he had really been offended by Will's speech.  
His reaction was so dramatic, Graham thought. To surrender so that every time he thinks of him, willingly or unwillingly, Will can say without ever being mistaken, "Hannibal is in prison, he's probably drawing or writing. ». 

Hannibal was an asshole.

_______________

"Are you going to come ?"

"Where ?" Will was answering Alana in a dry tone of voice. 

"Will... don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about... I'm asking you if you're coming to Hannibal's trial", she had a soft, almost pitying tone in her voice.

"You know I don't want to see him anymore, and I'm surprised that you want to deal with it so much, considering what he did to you...", the profiler had this almost malicious, insolent look, despite the calm tone of his voice. 

"It's only professional. And you should do the same, attend the trial as an agent, victim of the murderer." Alana had taken on her psychiatrist’s tone, Will didn't like that at all.

"Ridiculous... I'll definitely go fishing, it's the best I can do for myself." 

_______________

And that's how Will found himself in front of the courthouse that Tuesday, still debating internally whether what he was doing was smart. Despite the fact that from the outside it looked like he didn't want to be there, the profiler had somehow calculated his move. He didn't want to see Hannibal, but he had to have the last word on their relationship. He had been surprised by the Doctor's reaction, so Will was going to surprise him, and then disappear. 

He couldn't stand the FBI, his house, or anyone else here. So he was going to make his good doctor notice him one last time before he left, why not start a new life. What was certain was that he needed air, renewal, and once again all this because of him. The psychiatrist had ruined his life, already not the happiest. Worst of all was that he had for a while brought a kind of stability, established a relationship of trust that had been gradually broken by the doctor's manipulations. Will had known how to take revenge, in different and delectable ways, but still, it could have been avoided.

Hannibal was definitely an asshole. 

_______________

Sitting on the accused bench, no one had spoken to Hannibal. He was not surprised but he was on the lookout for any discussions he could pick up, as well as for his lawyer's files laid out on the table. From where he was, he could read the list of people who were going to testify. Not surprisingly, he knew all the names he was reading and knew that no one was going to plead his case. 

Another not surprising thing, Will Graham was not on the list. Anyone who had been following the case of Hannibal the Cannibal knew that Will was the key to this story, but Hannibal knew that he would not see him. Certainly not because Will didn't want to testify against him, he would have had a field day, but because he never wanted to see Hannibal again, it had become clear and Hannibal cursed the corner of his brain that whispered to him that there was hope of ever seeing him again. 

The lawyer had just sat in his seat next to Hannibal, "You seem worried, I'm surprised."

Hannibal, taken aback, turned his head to the person he was speaking to, "Thinking, simply." 

"And what can you be thinking about, a few minutes before your trial, when you already know the outcome?" he uttered a sarcastic but surprisingly non-irritating tone to the cannibal's ears. He was, after all, the first person to speak to him today. 

"Nothing that deserves any attention." 

"Wondering if Will Graham will be there, hmm?" he turned to observe the courtroom filling up slowly, "I don't see him right now anyway." 

"He's not on the witness list, he's not coming."

The lawyer had a compassionate look on his face that was beginning to irritate Hannibal, "I spoke with Alana Bloom yesterday, I don't think it was for me to tell you that she told me, but Mr. Graham told her that he would go fishing today. If it makes you feel better about his condition, he's fine." 

After that, Hannibal had remained silent, finding it insolent of Will to go fishing on such a special day... After all, it was just like him. For Alana to think that Will is fine... he certainly is. Hannibal thought again that everything Will had said to him was indeed sincere and strangely his heart began to hurt. 

Will was freer than ever, and Hannibal wasn't for the first time in his life. The teacup was, he thought, broken once and for all. There was no way to put the pieces back together again, forever, time would not reverse. 

_______________

Will was now standing in front of the door of the room where the trial was taking place, still hesitating to enter and listening to find out where they were at. Hearing the quantity of names listed, they were in the process of making a list of victims. More than just wanting to prepare a noticeable entry, Will was wondering if a total number would be announced. Even on reflection he had found it difficult to count the number of people Hannibal had killed, added to those he had caused - sometimes through Will- death. 

One sleepless night, by gathering the information he had access to, the profiler had been able to estimate the number of direct murders at just under sixty, Will had suspected that it was more but found this number already hallucinating. 

Anyway, Will no longer had to worry about it, when he realized that the trial was coming to a low point and that everyone was talking to their neighbors -whether it was the public making comments or the lawyers preparing their arguments- he finally decided to go in. 

He pushed open the doors, which opened in religious silence. At first, no one noticed him, but after the first people looked at him, the atmosphere changed radically. 

For his part, Hannibal had remained calm and impassive throughout the entire beginning of the trial, he had pleaded guilty and was not worried about his fate. A glimmer of pride had even shone in his eyes as they listed his victims. Much to the despair of his lawyer, who was hoping to grasp what little compassion the court could have. 

But a precise moment had made the cannibal's quietude vanish. During a silent moment, simply altered by the murmurs of those present, Hannibal took a deep breath, as would anyone in his situation. 

He blinked. 

He breathed in again. 

...  
Will had come. 

Hannibal was sure this time, it was too precise, the smell too perfect. Though hampered by his bonds, he turned his head. He realized how pitiful he was to be so needy of the profiler's presence, but he had given up his dignity at the same time he put on that atrocious outfit. 

_______________

When Hannibal looked at Will, he thought he was out of breath. In front of his eyes, in front of everyone else's eyes, Will Graham was wearing the most beautiful suit he had ever owned. Far from the one he had worn at his own trial, this suit was of better workmanship and better taste ; a very discreet gray but perfectly tailored. Much to the cannibal's delight, Will had freshened up his cut, his buckles were simply beautiful and his neck was exposed. Add to that his well shaved beard and Hannibal didn't know what he wanted to do. In just a few seconds, all his usual murderous desires had turned into one same desire.

Hannibal Lecter wanted, with all his strength, to kiss Will Graham. 

And Will knew it, oh yes, he was well aware of it, and the provocative smile he had addressed to Hannibal before sitting down in the assembly only confirmed it. 

A little further on in the room, Alana had witnessed this little merry-go-round. She didn't know whether to blame Will for what she thought was a totally ridiculous theatrical entrance or to be shocked at Hannibal's reaction. She had never seen him like that, not even with her. The psychiatrist wasn't offended, she was far from jealousy, but she quickly understood what was going on under her eyes. 

_______________

When the trial ended, Hannibal could only look back to where he had seen Will but saw no one. Suddenly, he realized that the young man had definitely manipulated him. Will had made him ache for him before disappearing, certainly forever. 

Will had won. 

_______________

"Will !", Alana was running down a deserted corridor of the courthouse to catch up with Will who was starting to come out.

He stopped before beginning to walk down the stairs outside the courthouse, "What do you want, Alana? I have to go get my dogs." 

The psychiatrist caught her breath, "I saw your little act during the trial, what got into you?"

She took her psychiatrist's tone, Will hated it and she knew it, so he turned his back and started walking down the stairs. Hands in his pockets. 

After a few seconds of reflection, he stopped again and started laughing, turning his head towards Alana.

"What got into me? I wanted to have the last word."

**Author's Note:**

> All this dumb thing was at the beginning a simple tweet, you can find me at @/B0ATCHIFFRE ! Also, you can leave a comment ! Thank you for reading.


End file.
